kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karas
Karas was once a Kage-Shin who served under the Shadow King Valdrann as one of his greatest generals in the Shadow Empire. Eventually in the near end of the Great Keyblade War, Karas discovering his origins and what the Shadow Emperor was planning to do after capturing the power of Kingdom Hearts, and sided with the Keybladers to stop them. Successfully manage to seal his former emperor in a sealed prison at the cost of his life. Appearance Karas was a humanoid shaped being with a rounded silver helmet concealing the upper half of his head with the chainmail around the lower mouth and down to the upper part of his body except for the sleeves. Clad with silver armor with golden highlights around the slits, his chest, back, shoulders and arms are covered in armor. Black loose pants and carries a katana sword by his waist. Personality Not much is known for his personality entirely but was once loyal to the Shadow King and followed his commands without hesitation, but unlike many he seems to unable to recall anything from his past-life before his heart was consumed by darkness. When Leah before and willingly gave his life to defeat his former master. Karas was not above forming alliances with his enemies to stop Valdrann's plot to bring the universe into an age of darkness. As he somehow became became part of Sora's subconscious, Karas developed a mentorship to the Keyblade wielder to learn more about his abilities and see the past of Anakin Skywalker but was reluctant to reveal much of his secrets to him for his own sake. History Keyblade War In his life, Karas was one of the Eternal Dark Empire's most powerful Acolytes to command the Shadow Emperor's army to wage war against the light of Kingdom Hearts and spread his master's darkness across the universe. Over time Karas was beginning to question about his role and the true nature of the Darkness, having no memory of his past he secretly left the palace and find out about himself. Time passed and was discovered by Leah, while both were in a middle of a battle, they were ambushed Primal and evolved Kage-Shin who 'claimed' to to arrive eliminate him for his desertion by Maleficent but were easily eliminated when he and the Keyblade Master encountered the well respected and feared being known as Aeon or to his kind as '''Celestial Guardian of Light '''who appeared before them and revealed the truth of his origins; his home world was invaded by the Heartless and he was one of the many to have been turned against his will. Realised of his former master's true intentions by completely destroying everything in the universe to rebuild a new one, severing all ties to stop the Shadow Emperor's plot of finding Kingdom Hearts. Legacy Before his death there were a prophecy that a part of him would survive and passed on to Leah's descendants and the abilities they would inherit from him would only be awaken by by the encounter of something related to Light and Darknes and that descendant who inherits both of their abilities would face the Shadow Emperor for the final battle. According to Yen Sid, Merlin and Answem's research into this theory; Sora could be the direct descendant of the one of them. Shadows of The Past Karas began to appear before Sora in his dreams, first started when he spoke only in a voice to warn Sora of Darth Vader when he was on aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer. Abilities Not much is known about his abilities but as a Kage-Shin he would have the same type of abilities as they do and also transform into his release form with his weapon. Weapons Wields a katana blade as it appears to be a traditional shape and appearance. Uses it to channel his power into for long range attacks and can witsand any hits and also magic. Release Form So far his release form is curently unknown Trivia *Karas is the Japanese translation for "Shell", "Chaff" and "Husk"